The Scariest Ability
by Aquilon
Summary: Phoenix, Apollo, Franziska and Miles play a game of Poker, Oneshot


_Phoenix Wright, The Scariest Ability_

_Apollo, Phoenix and Edgeworth, Franziska are playing poker_

_

* * *

_

Phoenix: Just like in court, You'll never best me Ms. Von Karma (Starts laughing)

Franziska whips him and Phoenix freaks

Franziska: Me a Von Karma lose to a foolish fool who struggles foolishly to prove his foolishly foolish point, what a fool.

Phoenix: ...

Edgeworth remains silent, surveying his opponents when he spots Apollo staring at them

Apollo: Perceive, Perceive, PEEEEEERRRRRRRCEIIIVE (he whispers, eyes bulging)

Edgeworth: (Hmmm)

Apollo: GOTCHA! ….Mr. Wright, you haven't lost in seven years, but today you will.

Looks at Wright with overwhelming confidence in his eyes as he looks down at his terrible hand

Apollo: (I hope my bluff works) Mr. Wright, your pupils just enlarged when you said Ms. Von Karma, you're lying, (time for the chords of steel baby!) YOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD HAND AT ALL!

Apollo points his finger, smiling confidently, but Phoenix smiles slightly.

Phoenix: When you sense tension, you become tense, at the bracelet reacts to this pressure, correct? (Phoenix says as he fabricates paper from nowhere, tapping it), Why must it be about the cards in my hand, Apollo! (Phoenix points his finger at Apollo)

Apollo: It must, stop trying to cover the truth!

Edgeworth: (Hmm, there both trying to prove each other wrong too much, better remember this)

Phoenix: If you're so confident Apollo how about we make a little wager. (Phoenix Pushes all his chips in and pulls his Magatama out of his pocket and grasps it) I'm all in, are you sure you can beat my hand Apollo, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE WHAT'S NEEDED TO WIN?

Apollo: Y….yes

(1 psyche lock appears)

Apollo: A…all in (damn you Mr. Wright, you must have known I wasn't confident but I can't turn back now)

Phoenix: (As you would say, GOTCHA, Apollo)

Phoenix smiles as he looks down at his hand, two nines and two fives, he then places the Magatama back in his pocket

Apollo turns to the silent Edgeworth who is just looking blankly at the German Prosecutor

Franziska: Hmph Foolish fools who waste their money so foolhardily.

Franziska whips the table and chips fly into the air but the game isn't disrupted

Phoenix and Apollo: What's wrong Ms. Von Karma? Afraid to lose to two, foolish fools are you?

Apollo and Phoenix turn to each other at the same time and nod a silent creed that only they would understand.

Apollo feels his bracelet tighten and Phoenix pulls out his Magatama

Phoenix and Apollo: (YOU'RE GOING DOWN VON KARMA)

Apollo: Perceive!

Apollo stares at Von Karma and she starts to feel as if Apollo is being indecent and tries to whip Apollo but then Phoenix interferes.

Phoenix: Perfection…. If you're perfect, you'll have the perfect cards…. (Phoenix smiles confidently) so obviously you'd have the perfect hand, right Ms. Von Karma?

Franziska: (Starts to sweat) O…of c-c-course I do!

Five Psyche Locks appear

Phoenix: (Take that! Von Karma!)

Apollo: GOTCHA! Ms. Von Karma, you really shouldn't take a career in lying, you suck at it!

Franziska: FOOL, VON KARMA'S ARE PERFECT (Franziska starts to sweat)

Apollo: Oh really, but when you said 'Of course I do!' you squeezed the handle of your whip tightly, meaning I can only conclude that you are lying!

Franziska: (squirms slightly) Fools! (Franziska picks up all her chips and throws them in front of her) You'll rue the day you challenged the Von Karma bloodline!

Phoenix and Apollo: (That did it, I've won!)

Edgeworth:….. (Franziska hesistated! And If I add that to what I know, I can only conclude that none of them are confident) Forgetting someone? (Edgeworth wags his finger)

Phoenix, Apollo and Franziska: (I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!)

All three gulp

Edgeworth: …..

Phoenix, Apollo and Franziska: (Is that all?)

Edgeworth: (Smiles)

Phoenix, Apollo and Franziska: (Oh…. Shit)

Edgeworth: OBECTION, ALL THREE OF YOU ARE LYING…. All in.

Apollo, Phoenix and Franziska show their cards, Phoenix has a double pair, Apollo and Franziska have one pair of two's each and no other pairs, Phoenix smiles triumphantly but Edgeworth has the last laugh.

Edgeworth: Double pair, two kings, two queens, I win Wright

Apollo and Franziska: (The dark horse….)

Phoenix: (Won…..)

Phoenix, Apollo and Franziska: HOW!

Edgeworth: Logic

Phoenix, Apollo and Franziska: Logic?

Edgeworth: Logic told me that you were all lying.

Phoenix and Apollo: (Logic is something to be feared…. Surely the most frightening ability there is!)

Phoenix, Apollo: H-how do you use L-Logic?

Edgeworth smiles and wags his finger

Edgeworth: Just use the logic button of course

Phoenix and Apollo: Huh?

Franziska: FOOOOOOOOOOOOL! (whips Edgeworth into unconsciousness)

Phoenix and Apollo flee the scene.

_That day, Phoenix and Apollo learnt of the deadly power of logic, Edgeworth learnt about Franziska's whip….. again and Franziska is currently chanting gibberish which sounds like fool, so remember, when you're really in trouble…. USE THE LOGIC BUTTON!_

_

* * *

_

_Ah this is a short, albeit crap take on the tutorial of Miles Edgeworth Investigations, where Miles is like USE THE LOGIC BUTTON, but yeah, this was just a warm-up for a fiction I'm planning on writing for the Phoenix Wright games, ah hope you liked my Oneshot._

_Reviews would be appreciated_

_-Aquilon_


End file.
